Sadeana
by itachixoxo
Summary: On the way to a mission the car is attacked by a demon which leds to some strange things. R&R ch 5 up
1. spit off

**After a mysterious demon draws blood from both Sam and Dean something weird happens…**

"Sam will you stop worrying about that damn demon, it's gone and not coming back." Dean sighed looking over to Sam.

"What kind of demon sticks you with its fingernail's, swallows the blood, and then spits it out?" Sam questioned Dean flipping through their dad's journal.

"I told you that thing didn't spit in my car." Dean said in a know-it-all tone.

"I'm telling you the demon did something. When have you known a demon to pull a kamikaze if it wasn't working for someone?" Sam said matching Dean's voice.

"First of all 'college boy' I've never known a demon to commit suicide and second he was probably dying to get another taste of me and knew it wasn't gonna happen."

"Excuse me, Dean and Sam could you stop fighting?" a female voice asked from the back seat with Dean putting the brakes down hard.

Dean turned to see who was behind them.

"Who the hell are you?"

The woman appeared to be around eighteen. She had dark brown hair and purple eyes. She looked as though she was thinking of how to answer his question.

"Hell, um no. That demon was one of the few good ones and I was sent to help. Don't worry I know every thing you know so no speeding me up on things. By the way whose idea was it to give me double D's?"

Sam pulled out a gun from under his seat and put it to her head.

"You still haven't told us your name."

The girl put her hands up to her chest and waved them back and forth.

"I was just created out of you two so I'm thinking about Deana or Samantha. So if you want to point that gun somewhere else Sammy whammy."

Dean looked up and down at her.

"I'm guessing that you didn't come with clothes?"

She looked herself up and down too.

"Wow I guess not. That's just one of the good things about me."

Sam looked over to Dean who was still eyeballing her.

"So Samantha, what's the other good thing about you?"

Samantha looked over at Sam her eyes suddenly the color of his.

"I'm the immortal being here to help end this forsaken demons life. Don't get me wrong I have my Achilles heel but a demon won't find it."

"I'm guessing Dean and I won't be finding it either?"

"You're a smart boy Sam. I just wish life was better for you; the same thing for you Dean except for the smart part."

"Go ahead Sam. Shoot her."

"Why, is it because she offended you?"

"I want to see if she's lying."

Sam pulled the trigger on the gun. The bullet went through her head then the entrance and exit wounds closed.

"That gave me a headache. So how far are we from Carmi, Ohio?" Samantha complained rubbing her head.

Dean started the car again. "How'd you know where we were going?"

"I told you I know everything you know. I **_am_** made from you. Everything you'd imagine yourself as a girl being."

Sam chuckled a little. "Dean you picture yourself as a girl with large things?"

"Sam if I was a girl I'd be hotter than you'd be."

"Case and point." Samantha backed Dean up.

"How are you made from me?"

"I have Dean's looks and your intelligence, and you're pretty smart with the law and all."

"Would you happen to know what we're doing in Carmi?" Dean asked stopping the car in front of a motel outside of Carmi.

"Well first I need some clothes then we're investigating murders that seem ritualistic. Did I past your test Dean?"

The three walked from the car and out into the motel. "Cash or charge?" the man at the desk asked.

"Cash." Samantha answered before Dean could pull out his card. "How much will a hundred get us?"

"Four nights, would you like some clothes?" the desk man asked. "I have a daughter about your size that went off to college.

"That would be wonderful." Samantha smiled walking into the back room. As she left she pointed to the cash register.


	2. i am a girl

Sam sighed as the walked to their room.

"That was pretty sneaky of you pulling that, but he could have been an axe murderer."

Samantha looked to Sam.

"I get my street smarts from Dean, so thank him for getting us money to live off of. By the way I am immortal how long do I have to remind you?"

"Did you get all that pig-headedness from Dean too?"

Dean and Samantha both slapped Sam on the back of his head.

"I am not pig-headed."

"And stubborn." Sam mumbled rubbing the back of his head. "Why do you take after Dean more than me?"

"I take after you both equally I like being Dean more though… your past thoughts they… I can't take them." Samantha replied seriously. "Dean here knows how to have fun. I enjoy his memories."

"Damn right." Dean agreed.

"Let me get right you have all of our memories up until you were… formed?" Sam asked.

"Yeah and I would never tell either one of you any of the secrets you keep from each other because I have the feeling that goes right along with them. On a different note the mission. It could be a coven of witches or people worship a demonic tribe which means demons could be involved."

"How'd you know that it usually talks another death and research for me to figure that out?" Sam questioned Samantha.

"I have some knowledge from someone not memories though just knowledge." she answered looking away.

"I know that look. That's the same look Sam here has when he's lying. Where'd you get the knowledge?"

"Just call me super Winchester girl, all the Winchesters you need crammed into one." Samantha announced walking faster.

"Which one of us did she get that one from?"

"I'm a girl Dean we do this." Samantha called back to Dean.

When Sam and Dean got to their room Samantha was on the computer looking on a site of demonic worship.

"Find anything?" Sam asked sitting next to her.

"I'm working on it but there are two types of demons who receive offerings this way. One tribe has a certain way of eating."

"Which is what?" Dean questioned sitting her other side.

Samantha got up and handed Sam the computer. "Sam I'm so glad you asked. The demons eat out all of the organs leaving a tiny cross on the left side of the abdomen where it sucked out the victim's insides slowly."

"I'm surprised a girl isn't getting grossed out by this." Dean commented.

"I find that highly offensive. Just because I'm a girl it doesn't mean I get grossed out easily it was actually intriguing. Why do you think the demon made me a girl? It was because there are times when, as smart as Sam is you guys are stunned. Girls have a reputation of being calm thinkers in tough situations."

"We need to get to the morgue and find out what did this before someone else is dead."

"Agreed." Dean and Samantha said in unison.

------------------------------------------

"Hello Mr. Ramey, we're here to see the body of a Jake Tobey." Samantha said to the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but we don't let people in without a medical examiner's note."

"Mr. Tobey has donated his body to science. I am a science professor and these are my students."

"You look like you're still in school yourself."

"Why thank you that's very kind."

"Professor Vanahart promised us a body to examine." Sam told the receptionist.

Samantha stared at the guy for awhile. "Ask Jenna and she'll tell you she knows me. By my maiden name of course. Amy Trencher."

"She talks about you sometimes. Told me you had lost touch and wanted to catch up with up."

"Well we caught up so which way?"

"Down the hall to your right."

"What was that?" Dean asked when they were far enough.

"Not the old homeland security thing." Samantha replied. "Besides you guys got caught doing that before. I thought I could test to see if I had my bearer's power."

"Where's his head?" Sam questioned as they walked in the room.

"Not on his shoulders." Dean answered.


	3. envision the story

"Fascinating this is the work of the Tricon demons. The demons that eat in three. It didn't finish this meal must've gotten full from the other two humans with this one. Other humans definitely had a role in this there are marks on the wrists and ankles. By the bite marks of the wound this wasn't a wild demon but one that has been doing this for about a hundred years give or take four years." Samantha told the two examining the body.

"Dad would never have known all of that by looking at the body." Dean scoffed looking over at her.

"I am who I say I am. Would you want me to prove it Dean? I could tell Sam just what you think."

"Could you two focus on the mission? The sooner we figure this out the sooner we can find the demon and where dad went."

"I'm not asking you two to trust me. I just want to find that demon and kill it, I hate it more than you two put together." Samantha snapped walking out of the room.

Sam glared at Dean. "What? Sam she's right I don't trust her. For all we know she could be in cahoots with the demon."

"You don't think I know that Dean? What other choice do we have but to trust her?"

"The other choice is to not trust her it's the easier one. Besides she said she has dad's knowledge and not his memories how can that be? The demon that got us could've been following us our entire life."

"I was talking to her last night and she knew things."

"Didn't you here what I said about the demon stalking us?"

"She knew what happened and what I've been thinking my entire lives. She told me things that happened to me before I had memories because she had yours."

"You can trust her all you want but I'm not going to."

"Let's just get back to the-" Before he could finish a vision came to Sam.

"_You interrupted the feeding now you must die." _

"_Sam where are you."_

"_The Tricon will eat you before they arrive here."_

"_Sam will know."_

"Sammy are you okay?" Dean asked Sam catching him before he hit the floor.

"I'm fine I just got light headed. Let's get back to the motel."

When they got inside Samantha was sitting on the couch sniffling into her knees.

"What's wrong with her?" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Dean?" She asked lifting her head. "You're okay!" Samantha exclaimed running over to the boys and hugging Dean.

"Samantha what's wrong?" Sam asked her looking down to the girl who was clinging to Dean.

"Sam we need to talk outside." Samantha told him releasing Dean.

When they were a safe distance from their room Sam posed the question that had been in his mind. "What's up?"

"I didn't know I was going to have those pesky visions of yours. I thought I hated Dean until I saw what happened."

"I didn't see what happened. How did you?"

"I heard Dean say 'Sam will know' but the demon was released and we were too late and I don't-" Before she could finish she was in tears again. "Sorry I'm doing the girl thing."

"Hey it's okay."

"No it's not. Don't tell Dean okay, that I was crying. I know he doesn't trust me but I still don't want him to die."

"I promise I won't tell if you don't tell Dean what you saw."

"Let's get back so we can find our demon the sooner the better, right?"

The two got back to the room and Dean was looking through John's journal. "I found the entry on the Tricon demons and it's what she said."

"I know, your dad wrote that journal and that's his knowledge. I know his knowledge and a little bit more."

"How do you know more than what you are?" Sam questioned to her.

"I'm the original demon hunter. Born in the year 6 A.D and died eighteen years after that. I am immortal because I've died and have been brought back as it was said in the prophesy. I won't bore you with details."

"The original demon hunter was a chick?" Dean said aloud.


	4. attack of the clone

"A chick, I'm a woman not a baby chicken." Samantha scoffed. "We really need to find this demon and fast. So when we get to town let's split up, Sam you take Dean."

"Who made you the boss? Sam you take Samantha and make sure she doesn't kill you."

"No you're going with Sam, majority rules." Samantha said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Fine Sam and I will take the east and north you can have the west. Let's go Smauel." Dean gave in walking out.

"Did he just…

"Call me Samuel?"

"Damn it this all my fault." Samantha growled running through the door with Sam following her. "Have a knife?"

"For what?" Sam asked handing her a pocket knife.

"I'm gonna make sure that this shape shifter never has enough life left to shift into its grave." After making sure he was down she checked his pockets and signaled for Sam. "He doesn't have Dean's keys so we'll have to start the car the old fashioned way."

"Another thing you got from Dean."

"Don't play stupid Sam because we both know you're not. All three of you Winchester boys know how to do this. I'm driving." Samantha laughed starting the car.

"Where are we gonna start looking for Dean at?"

"The south, the demon never said anything about us checking the south."

Sam looked to Samantha who was focusing on the road ahead.

"How'd you remember that?"

Samantha's cheeks turned red but her eyes were still focused in the road.

"I was listening to Dean just like I listen to anyone else."

Sam shook his head and laughed a bit.

"You fight with Dean because you like him."

"We've gotta go a lot faster than this I hope the police aren't out.

"Are you planning on breaking the speed limit to save Dean?"

"Damn right."

Supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural

"Dean are you okay?" Sam called out running to untie Dean.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean asked them.

"You seem mad." Samantha said looking down to the two.

"She's become very observant." Dean said to Sam standing up. "You guys should've stayed away I had a plan."

Samantha took out the pocket knife Sam gave her earlier.

"Now that we're here we can kill the demon before it eats us."

"We have to get out of here before that demon comes, I overheard them talking and it's allergic to the sun."

Samantha turned the knife on Dean.

"Are you really Dean this time or another shape shifter?"

"Sam get your girlfriend off of me."

"I'm not his girlfriend." Samantha said starting back to the car.

"Where are you going? I'm driving." Dean called after her.


	5. school girl crush

The three were sitting around like they had been for hours Sam's sigh had been the first sound.

"So if Dean wasn't eaten tonight who went in his place?"

Samantha looked over to Sam then down at her intertwined hands.

"The demon won't eat anyone else, it's gonna go after Dean until it either eats him or it dies."

"Why are we just sitting here then?"

"Because it's almost daybreak and this thing is allergic to the sun. We have to go, Dean is in trouble and this thing will starve to death if we leave." Samantha shouted at Sam with her voice breaking.

"What about the guy in the morgue it moved onto Dean without finishing him?"

"That's because that body is cold and it likes to hear its victims scream."

"I have to agree with Sam we never leave before finishing a job." Dean broke into the fight.

"Fine I'll go keep watch to make sure no one gets through to hand deliver you to their precious demon. You guys need to get some rest if we're gonna take this demon out." Samantha surrendered going out the door.

"She just gave in like that? How do you know she's not going to come back in and kill us in our sleep?" Dean questioned watching her silhouette on the curtain climbing to the roof.

"Dean she gave in because she likes you."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

"Come on Dean give her a break. Is there any reason why you shouldn't trust her?"

"Remember the last girl you trusted, she fell out the window because she was a demon."

"She's different then Meg, she's connected to us."

"I have to go to sleep before this becomes a girl talk. Good night Sam."

Dean was waken by cluttering in the room the next day. Dean hurriedly pulled out his gun and shot the figure. After the shot there was a scream.

"You guys have got to stop shooting me." Samantha said between heavy breathing.

"What's wrong I thought you were immortal?" Dean asked her.

"Just because I'm immortal doesn't mean that getting shot doesn't hurt like hell." Samantha retorted turning on the light.

"You're bleeding a lot and it's blue." Dean told her as the lights turned on.

"Are you afraid of blood?"

"No but yours is blue."

"Why isn't Sam awake?"

"Used my silencer and why are you awake."

"I didn't sleep last night I was on watch. I need your help."

"For what?"

"I can't heal unless this bullet comes out and you shot my left arm which has my dominate hand."

"You want me to take it out?"

"Please."

Samantha sat down next to Dean on his bed. As he got up to reveal his shirtless torso she looked away.

"You're acting like you've never seen a guy without a shirt before."

"I haven't."

"You have now. Let me see your arm."

Samantha looked at Dean with reluctance before giving him her arm. When his hand touched her arm she got goose bumps and looked away.

"Huh, Sam was right."

"About what?" Samantha questioned Dean.

"This is gonna hurt."

Samantha gasped as Dean pulled the bullet out of her arm. "Thanks." She got off his bed as her arm healed itself. "I'm just gonna go get something for us to eat."

As she hurried out of the room Dean threw a pillow at Sam. "Wake up."

"Dean what's wrong?"

"You were right about her."

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Get her to stop liking me." Dean demanded grabbing a new shirt.

"I can't do that. By the way where is Samantha?"

"She went to go get us something to eat."

"We already have stuff to eat."


	6. enter the lasagna

"I can't believe she went to kill the demon by herself." Sam ranted as they drove to town.

"At least she didn't take my car." Dean said getting a glare from Sam. "What?"

"This is your fault you know if she didn't like you she wouldn't have went to save you."

"How far could she have gotten on foot?"

"Stop the car there she is heading this way." Sam told Dean as the car stopped.

Samantha walked toward the car as she got closer they saw her covered in yellow goo. "I killed the demon and the shape shifter followers. I'm going to take a shower." Samantha stuck her arm past Sam's head and toward Dean. "Here's your proof, a tooth from the demon." After that she started her way back to the motel.

The car was in reverse and going at her speed but she didn't seem to know what it meant. "Don't you want a ride back?" Sam asked her sticking his head out the window.

"And get the car dirty? That interior came with the car it would be a shame to replace it." Samantha answered him picking up her pace.

**Supernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernaturalsupernatural**

"If you're gonna go rogue demon hunter on us you should at least tell somebody." Dean lectured Samantha.

"I chose not to tell you guys because you wouldn't have let me go." Samantha said pulling her wet hair back. "Besides I'm not obligated to report to you. Where's Sam?"

"He's out buying clothes with your credit card."

"Maybe I should've gone with him to get them."

Dean cleared his throat before speaking. "Sam thought we should talk."

"Talking is boring and a waste of time we should be training, all of us."

"We don't need anymore training we've been training our whole lives."

"And it never is enough Dean." Samantha told him walking out the door.

"Samantha wait!" Dean called after her as he followed.

"Spar with me."

"Why don't you like this demon?"

"Let's just say I got burned."

"The demon killed you… but why that demon only kills-"

"Only the babies that can fight against him later on? I was one of the lucky ones that were pulled put of the fire, my sister and father on the other hand… I hunted it for the rest of my life only for it to kill me." Samantha said dodging Dean's punch.

"So you're in this for the revenge?"

"I don't expect to kill the demon just to dent it enough for you guys to kill it, hell I don't even expect to live to see it die just to see it suffer like I did." Samantha told Dean kicking him to the floor. "You lose."

"Can I get a rematch?" Dean called getting up.

As Dean walked through the door Samantha threw him a towel. "I'm making lunch for everybody when should Sam be back?"

"Whenever he's finished."

"Well I'm making you an omelet and Sam some scrambled eggs but there are no eggs. I'd run to the store and get some but the only clothes I have right now barely fit over me or are professor clothes that aren't easy to run in."

"There's Sam now."

"Good." Samantha walked out the door to meet Sam with Dean tagging along. "I'll be taking the keys, thanks for the clothes."

"You seem like you're in a good mood, did you and Dean talk?"

"Some."

"So you're okay with what Dean said?"

"Totally, he hardly said a word."

"He hardly said anything?"

"Yeah now if you don't mind Sam I need to get some eggs from the store."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You barely talked to her?" Sam asked Dean in a voice that screamed 'you screwed up'.

"She didn't want to talk she wanted to train." Dean said with his voice barely above a whisper.

"I thought you thought she was evil."

"I did before she started talking about revenge and dying."

"Dean she doesn't die you know."

"She said she had one weakness and I think the demon knows so if we go against it she might end up dying." Dean explained to Sam.

"You actually sound concerned." Sam said acting shocked.

"I'll remember that the next time your ass needs saving."

Just then a singsong voice filled the room. "I'm back."

"Did you get the eggs?" Sam asked looking at the bags.

"You know I was thinking I have this credit card loaded with money from demon clans who don't need the money so I might as well buy your favorite food, well not your favorite." Samantha explained talking fast then catching her breath. "I bought freshly made lasagna."

"Lasagna?" Dean questioned looking back to Sam.

"I haven't had lasagna since my first night in college."

The suddenly giddy Samantha looked over to Dean. "Come on Dean you know you like lasagna." After cutting them each a piece of lasagna she bent over the table which showed inside her shirt and caught Dean's attention. Standing she sucked some sauce off her fingers. "This sure is good."

"It sure is." Dean smiled taking a bite.

"You guys just stay here, eat, have brotherly talking, and I'll go try on my clothes." Samantha smiled walking to the bathroom.

"Does she seem different?" Dean questioned getting the look from Sam.


End file.
